Reluctance
by littledrawnflowers
Summary: Both were unwilling. Both were hesistant. Both were reluctant


Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

Chapter one: The Welcoming of Haruno Sakura

* * *

The wind picked up its pace as it was compressed by an airplane on the airport. The airplane was Japan airlines, world-know as best air-compressed plane in the world. Inside the plane were 300 passengers who were either sleeping and couldn't't careless or too excited that they were starting to curse at the pilot for being to slow. Well, 18 years old Haruno Sakura was neither sleeping or thinking that the pilot was an ass. The people that were feelings those emotions were either old and lonely or just some business man missing a meeting. The people that were waiting for her were her old high school buddies, who still remain best friends and are planning to let her study in their school.

Haruno Sakura, yap, one-of-a-kind!. You're normal 18 year old teen, who just happens to have pink hair, green eyes, and use studying as a lame excuse on not dating. LAMMEE! Sakura never wants to fall in love. She watches movies, doramas, and yes, animes. She sees all the characters so into love that one fell of a cliff, one became a zombie, and the last one was a girl who lost all her fashion senses. The last one scared Sakura the most, _though she had fallen for her best friend._

Like any other person in this circle world of ours, Sakura also has some dislikes such as cocky people, prideful people, hotshots, and lastly people who think they are " I'm-the-most-powerful-handsome-person-that-matters-in-the-world." In other words cocky, prideful hotshot pretty boys.

" Gee, I guess the plane landed now." said Sakura, who felt air pressure inside her ears.

In fact, the plane did land in the airport. One of Japan's most busiest airport, Tokyo Airport. As Sakura slowly, very slowly walked in the aisle of the airplane, a tiny tiny tiny thought came to her mind.

" Hmm.., I wonder what Ino and Hinata are up to right now." wondered Sakura as she continued her journey to the evil cramped up airplane aisle.

* * *

In the airport, two girls were waiting in their seats. They were so excited that their friend whom they haven't seen since 3 months ago was going to study with them. People around them pointed and laughed or scolded them in their minds seeing welcome back sighs and balloons. 

" Nee, Hinata when is Sakura coming, Its been 15 minutes already" said a very un- patient Ino. The girl who Ino had spoken replied in a quite voice " Ino be patient, she'll be here any minute now..ahh! see there she is!" Ino ran crazy as Hinata quietly followed here at the same time telling people who were looking at them that she didn't know her.

* * *

Sakura who was very pissed of at the moment had her bags almost stolen, middle age men hitting on her, and now just lost one of her most expensive earrings heard a gust of wind and then saw smoke, very fast smoke, very fast SCREAMING smoke. The smoke was screaming " SAKU!", how odd for a pile of fast screaming smoke to know her name. 

...zoom!

As the pile of smoke drew closer and closer, so did the volume. Sakura grew tense, she knew those voices..Well actually she knew THAT voice. As Sakura was about to make a run for it, a hand shot up and grabbed her arm causing her to fall with the things and people around her.

The impact of the fall was so loud that people thought someone attacked the airport.

People who had witness the scene were either shocked of how immature their ways of greeting were or just happy for the trio. Sakura clung to anything that she got hold of, sadly the only thing was air, and air for sure was solid.

" Ne! Sakura, are you okay?" said Hinata who had a huge black eye after being squished and pulled by Ino.

" Sak sorry, just got a little carried away" said Ino who started getting Sakura's bag that were in the floor.Sakura after a small sign said "It's okay, you guys are too sweet!"

* * *

As soon as the trio arrived at the school and dorm that Sakura going to stay, Sakura was really impressed at how everything looked welcoming and big beautiful gardens with fountains were in every corner of the school. Inside was more beautiful then the rest of the gardens put together. A scent of french vanilla filled the air, old antique furniture held a mysterious aura in the school, and the stairs held a great and mighty feeling. Yap, Rouise fell in love with the school. 

"Gasp!" said a surprised Sakura, who had amazement in her eyes.

The room that Sakura was currently staying was very modern 2007-2008. It had a different scent which was a vanilla-ish-strawberry scent. A great view of one of the gardens from her window, and a nice bed. Sakura's dorm was single which was even better in her point of view.

" Do you like it?" asked Hinata.

" I love it!, such a great place to study!" exclaimed Sakura sitting in her mattress.

" Sakura, puh-please, don't tell me you're still trying to cover up things from the past!" Ino said with pity in her eyes. " Ino, you know all too well that no matter what, I'm not going to go all fan-girl over some hot-shot pretty boy" said Sakura calmly as if she had memorized the phrase for sometime.

" Sakura, I know your scared of being hurt but the feeling itself is wonderful and inviting, you of all people shouldn't't miss out on" reasoned Hinata as she walked closer to Sakura. " Ah!, I know." screamed Ino.

"Rouise, you're coming with me, Hinata, and the girls to a Shounin concert!" said Ino while pointing at Sakura. " Shounin?" said a confused and unconvinced Sakura.

"Boy-Band, B.O.Y-.B.A.N.D!" said Hinata who knew the answer that Sakura was going to say.

"No" said Rouise with no second thoughts.

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES"

"NOO"

"YESS"

" No, boy-bands are filled with cocky-high pride-hotshot-pretty boys!" complained Sakura. " Too bad, you need some social life experience in your life anyways" shouted Ino who has already left.

Sakura sighed, she wasn't exactly thrilled that she was going to a concert , a boy-band nonetheless. Ever since Sakura was small, she was always picked on by boys who she called " pretty-boys". It took 3 years for her _best friend_ to convince Sakura that he was a good guy.

"This is going to be troublesome" whispered Sakura as she fell asleep.

* * *

_A/N: How did you like that? I'm trying to get better in my grammar I hope you see the improvements. I know it's bit OC but I just hope that everyone is fine with it._

_Aborable _

_Comment please!_

Chapter Two

Slowly, Sakura turned around just to see a guy who looked really well dressed for a guy who was going to get wasted after the concert. He looked 4-5 years older than her with black-ish-blue-ish hair that was oddly shaped, nice peached coloured lips, and onyx coloured eyes. He seemed to have an ear pierce in his right ear and looked at her within a way that no one had ever done.

"Oi!, Real men don't cry" said the mysterious man.


End file.
